Student of Aleister Crowley
by Ouroboros666
Summary: When a mysterious man appears in the Hidden Rain, he agrees to help them in return for there help. 6 years later Naruto, wanting to reclaim his spot as clan heir from his younger sister, agrees to be the test subject for the silver-haired man.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Toaru Majutsu no Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi, not me

 **Author's Notes:** Just so you know, I am not going to be using honorifics like _Kun_ or _San_ , I find it annoying, kinda like when you watch something in English and they still keep in the honorifics (I'm looking at you, Dusk Maiden of Amnesia), same goes for the jutsu names.

Btw just assume that all the characters look the same as they do in Pre-Shippuden, unless stated otherwise.

 **Update:** Thought this was dead, didn't 'ya? Basicly, for the past year, I have been developing my own style of writing and all that jazz. Also, I have bad ADD, so my attention was distracted from this story by, get this, over 40 other stories that I have started (granted only 5 are over 4000 words, but you get my point).

And honestly, I cringed while rereading this story, it was so badly written, not just in format but the story itself. Even now I'm not particularly proud of it, but to make it 100% how I want it, I would have to rewrite the entire thing, and I don't have the patience for that.

So I hope you can enjoy this better version, (just don't expect the updates to be scheduled, cause again, ADD).

 **Prologue #1**

 **[** _ **Outskirts of Hidden Rain, 3:17am]**_

 _In the middle of a typical thunderstorm, a white light illuminated the stormy night sky. The light was bright enough to get the attention of a certain orange-haired man._

 _The man had piercings all over his face and wearing a black high collared cloak with red clouds over it. But the most distinguishing feature of this man was his eyes: they were light purple with a ripple-pattern._

" _Konan, let me gather the rest of the Paths, then we will investigate." The man said to a blue haired woman with a paper in her hair, with amber eyes. She was also wearing the same cloak as the man._

" _Isn't that a bit excessive? One or two Paths should be more than enough," just as she said that, 5 men wearing the same cloak and had the same eyes as the orange haired man._

 _The one with long orange hair down to his waist spoke up in the same deep voice as the first man. "We are dealing with an unknown element, and from the looks of that light, we're not dealing with an ordinary phenomenon." The man made several hand signs, a few seconds later rain stopped._

" _Let's go" another one of the men said._

 _The six men jumped off the ledge of the building the were on, and the woman turned into a hoard of paper and 'flew' to the area where the light originated._

 _The light finally died down by the time they got there. When they got there they found a strange sight. All of the surrounding trees had been uprooted, scorch marks were all around the floor, But the strangest thing was a crater about 25-feet wide was in the center, and in the crater was a tall, barefoot, effeminate-looking man with long silver hair that reached his ankles, wearing a green hospital gown._

 _The orange haired man walked up to the crater and asked "Who are you, stranger?"_

 _The effeminate man looked back at him. "You can call me Silver Star. Since we are in the middle of questions, I would like to ask you a few: who are you? Where am I? What year is it?"_

 _Giving 'Silver Star' a quizzical look the orange haired man replied, "The year is 983 A.F.S, which stands for 'After the First Shinobi', we are currently in the Village Hidden Rain, and as to who I am, I am God, but you can call me Pain."_

 _Silver Star looked at Pain for a few seconds. "A God? No. You are no God."_

 _Angered by this, all six of them charged at the man._

 _...and then, their heads started to roll._

 _There was no sound, no light, no movement from the stranger, but the heads of the six men were somehow cleanly sliced off. Their limp bodies falling to the ground, and the expressions on the faces showed that they had died before they even realised what had happen._

" _N-Nagato!" The woman started forming disks made of paper around her hands. "Bastard!"_

 _All the man did was point his right index finger at her._

 _With no seeable reason, blood started gushing from not only her mouth, but her nose, ears, and eyes. Her disks dispersed as she fell to the ground. The woman was left gasping for air, although the majority of her blood was now outside of her body._

 _Without even acknowledging her existence, the man vanished. No movement, sound, or flash, like he was erased._

 _ **[Unknown location]**_

 _A pale, white skin, emaciated man with straight red hair. He number of black receivers embedded in his back in a mechanical walker. He had a frightened look on his face 'How could someone defeat all six of my paths without moving!? I didn't detect any chakra, wait...I didn't sense anything coming from him! How is that possible!?'_

" _Hello."_

 _The man's eyes shot open. He saw the same man that defeated all of his paths. After taking a deep breath "What do you want, Silver Star?"_

 _Silver Star walked up to him "I want to make a deal with you. You have information about this world, information I need. If you cooperate, then I shall fulfill one request from you, within reason."_

 _The redhead looked down with a defeated look on his face "If I agree to work for you, will you restore this village? To make it a Utopia."_

 _The strange man simply nodded. "I have no problem with that request."_

 _The red haired man thought about something for a few seconds before voicing his concerns. "If I agree, then you will have to deal with my current boss."_

" _Then I will simply deal with him."_

 _The red haired man smiled "Then I agree."_

" _I'm still not comfortable with this." Konan said. Beside her was the same red haired man as before, only this time he looked much healthier: was walking on his own, didn't have any of those black rods in his back, but he was still wearing the same cloak._

 _He looked at her with those rippled eyes of his. "He could have killed us and been done with it. But not only did he decide to help the village, not only did he heal me, but he also healed you. We made the first move, he didn't have to do that. The least we can do is get Orochimaru per-his request."_

 _The two were currently walking to said snakes current hideout, which was found by something Aleister called a "Drone."_

" _Besides, Orochimaru is not stupid, when he meets Aleister, he will know that he's too weak to go against him. Besides both of them are scientists, there's no way he would pass up a chance to get the knowledge that Aleister has."_

 _Nodding in agreement, Konan continued to walk with Nagato._

 _After another 2 hours the two finally made to his hideout._

 _Orochimaru was currently writing something down on his clipboard in front of a test tube filled with some strange green liquid. Inside of it was a vaguely human shaped body._

" _Hello, old-friend" quickly turning around Orochimaru was greeted with the sight of a certain red haired man. "Nagato? I thought you were unable to walk, and how did you find me?"_

 _Nagato simply replied "I will answer all you questions, when we leave"_

" _You're kidding, right? I have several missions lined up tomorrow. I'm not leaving just for you."_

 _Nagato's rippled eyes narrowed. "Either you come with me, or I leak some, 'interesting things' to your Kage...well?"_

 _After a few moments of awkward silence, Orochimaru lunged at Nagato._

 _Before he could get within 3 feet of him, he was knocked back by an invisible force into the tank, shattering it, causing the humanoid encased inside to land on top of the snake._

 _As Orochimaru lifted the carcass off of him and was getting up, he looked at Nagato with a murderous gaze. "Don't wait for your guards, Konan is dealing with them as we speak."_

 _He kneeled down so he could meet Orochimaru's gaze. "So what will it be? Will you come with us to meet our boss? Or do I have to kill you?"_

 _After a few moments Orochimaru finally submitted "Fine. I'll go."_

 _Nagato stood up. "Let's get Konan, then go."_

 _After a few days of walking the trio made it back to the hidden rain and went up to the tallest tower in the village._

 _After getting to the tallest point in the tower, Orochimaru stood in shock. The massive room was filled with pipes, wires, an empty cylindrical glass container off to the side, and many more that Orochimaru couldn't even guess what it was. But the weirdest thing was there were several humanoid robots that were doing construction on the room._

 _After walking to the room next to it, they found Aleister floating in the air reading a scroll. When he noticed them he drifted down to them, but still not making contact with the ground. "So you are Orochimaru, pleasure to meet you, I'm Aleister Crowley"_

" _Hello, and yes I am Orochimaru, I've heard quite a lot about you from Nagato and Konan. I have to say, I'm quite impressed and intrigued. Curious, how did you build those robots so fast? From what Nagato told me you've been here less than a month."_

 _Aleister simply replied. "What you lack in technology, you make up for with this 'chakra' I keep hearing about. All I had to do was adjust the method and substitute a few materials to create them."_

 _Orochimaru nodded. "Makes sense."_

" _So let's cut to my proposition. In turn for working for me, I will give you access to information and technology you could only dream of. And in case you wondering if you don't accept I will not do anything to you...so long as you stay quiet about me." Aleister asked Orochimaru._

" _And what is your goal?"_

 _Aleister replied, "At the moment I'm just getting my bearings, I have no long term goal. But currently I'm going to repay Nagato for giving me a...base-of-sorts, by raising the status of the Rain."_

" _So why do you want me?" Orochimaru questioned._

" _I thought that would be obvious. Beside the fact you are strong, at least by this world's standards, you have a reputation, and knowledge. Both of which are invaluable to me."_

 _Noticing Orochimaru had a confused look on his face Aleister decided to elaborate. "People know you, you have followers, you have status, and leeway on the black market, all of which are very important. As for the knowledge part...well that should be obvious."_

 _After thinking about it for a minute Orochimaru agreed to his proposition._

 _Aleister floats over to a table, grabs a scroll and tosses it to Orochimaru. "I need these materials, think you can get them?"_

 _After reading through the list, Orochimaru simply nodded. "Good, when you get back I will show you the mechanics behind the droids."_

 _Smiling, Orochimaru left the room to gather all of the items on the rather large list_.

(6 years later)

On the ground in a secluded spot, a blond 6-year-old boy with blue eyes was sleeping near a river. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki the oldest of a set of triplets (by about 3 minutes), son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the current Hokage.

For the first 4 years things were perfect...then the twins, Natsumi and Narumi, started their ninja training. His parents said that it was necessary because the twins held the Yin and Yang half of the Nine-Tails respectively, and they had to be prepared for the future.

Now for the first year things were alright, sure there was slight favoritism but that was understandable, besides they still trained Naruto. But that all changed 3 months after their 5th birthday. That was when Jiraiya told them of the "Children of Prophecy." That was when they stopped training Naruto and focused all of their time and energy on the twins.

Not only were the twins trained by the current Hokage, they were trained by his wife, another kage-level shinobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. But things were not completely bad for Naruto. After learning of his family situation, Itachi Uchiha volunteered to help him. At the time Itachi was considered one of the brightest ninja in the village, it was even suggested that by the time he turned 25, he would have surpassed Minato.

On this day Itachi had been sent on a mission and was to be out of the village for about 3-5 weeks. So after doing his daily exercises, Naruto decided to take a nap. When Naruto finally after woke up he noticed the it was night time.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled and he started to run back to the village. He ran for about 3 minutes before he ran into someone's back.

Before Naruto could even understand what happened, he was flung against a tree.

"Ow! What's the deal ass-" Naruto froze when he saw this man's snake-like eyes.

"You look like someone I knew...Minato? No. Are you by any chance Naruto Uzumaki?"

All the boy did was nod. About a minute passed of silence. During the minute Naruto had been thinking about this man ' _This guy, he isn't normal. He seems powerful, maybe even more so than Itachi. I wonder if...'_

At the same time the man was thinking ' _This kid would be the perfect test subject for the Power Curriculum Program'_ "Listen kid, If you ever want true power, then open this scroll." The man tossed Naruto the scroll, and as soon as he caught it, he noticed the man had disappeared.

Sighing, he pocketed the scroll and left.

 _(Hidden Rain Village)_

As Orochimaru walked through the door he was met with Aleister's renovated room. The chilly room was covered with tubes and pipes that cover the walls and ceilings. Not only that but the floor was had a circuit board like pattern over it, only with golden-yellow lights. But the most notable feature of the room is the single glass cylinder filled with red alkaline recovery fluid. In the cylinder Aleister Crowley himself was floating upside-down, with several display screens floating in air.

There was also a golden Retriever sleeping next to the cylinder.

Orochimaru looked at Aleister with a smirk on his face "Sir, I think I have found a candidate for the P.C.P"

"It's a moot point, there have been several set backs, it won't be up and running for at least another 6 months...although I do have something else in mind…"

Before either of them could continue one of the floating screens went red along with the sound of an alarm.

"Whats going on?" Orochimaru faced away from Aleister and watched as a screen expanded to the size of a 100in TV. The screen then switched from red to a video feed of an army of hundreds of soldiers, all with the symbol for the Mist.

"Well this is bad." Orochimaru stated. Turning to Aleister he elaborated "The man leading them is Yagura, the Mizukage and current Jinchuuriki of the Three-Tails, Isobu."

"Noukan, deal with them." Aleister calmly ordered.

The sleeping dog looked up at Aleister. Two mechanical appendages came out of the bag strapped to his back. In the right a cigar and in the left a lighter. As he lit the cigar, he did something that no pet should do; he spoke.

"Fine," was all the dog said before walking out of the entrance to the room.

Orochimaru looked back at Aleister "Are you sure about this? I mean this is not just some random army and leader."

Aleister looked disinterested "Don't worry about it, in our old world, Noukan was tasked with many powerful beings, the Three-Tails is nothing in comparison."

Orochimaru was quite shocked by this but said nothing, he just turned to watch the screen.

 _(12 miles to the South-East)_

Yagura was looking towards the border with a maniacal grin on his face _'House freaks will you? Refuse to share your technology with me? Ignore my alliance requests? I'll take over the village and expand my nati-'_

"Good afternoon, Mizukage." Yagura turned around only to see a golden retriever with a...cigar in its mouth?

 _'How did he sneak up on me? Even if he is a summon I should have been able to sense him!'_ "Who are you?" The dog took another drag and blew smoke out of his nose.

"I am Kihara Noukan, right hand to Aleister and someone who wants to end this fast and get back to my nap"

Before anyone could respond the ground around Noukan was displaced, sending the entire army deep beneath the continent, leaving only a pillar of earth that Noukan was sitting on.

He then quickly closed the hole, killing everyone except Yagura, who managed to escape via a chakra enhanced jump.

When he landed he quickly transformed into a beast; it was a large turtle, but it had a crab-like shell, along with spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. It prepared to attack, in the form of a giant ball of energy.

But before he could do anything with it, several containers dropped down from the sky and smashed into the back of the beast, shattering his armour-encased back and causing the ball to be sent flying in the sky.

A few seconds later, it exploded with enough force and size, that it temporarily blocked out the majority of the sky.

One of the containers opened up and transformed into a weird weapon (a piece of metal roughly 15 feet long, with six holes in the barrel 10-foot barrel)and attached itself to the mechanical appendages.

The sound of metal clanking together accompanied the rapidly spinning barrel.

It fired.

The barrage of bullets were powerful enough to shoot through the beast. For a solid minute, the beast was helpless against the thousands of bullets, too overwhelmed to even move.

By the time the weapon was empty the beast was riddled with thousands upon thousands of holes, each going straight through.

Right after it stopped firing, all of the barrels of the weapon converged into one and started to charge some sort of _Unknown_ energy before firing…

The beast, along with 59 meters worth of ground and forest, was completely destroyed.

With its job done, the guns folded back up into their case forms.

Noukan took another drag and sighed. *Why do I have to deal with the weak ones." he another container opened up to reveal rocket boosters that attached to his feet before flying off towards the Rain at speeds of Mach 20.

Back at the tower Orochimaru was (for lack of a better word) floored. To see a normal sized dog disintegrate a beast whose head was the size of a house, isn't exactly something you see every day. Not to mention the whole 'flying' thing.

"You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open."

Orochimaru turned to see Noukan walking through the entrance and walked to Aleister's tank. He just shook it off "Okay...now what are we going to do when it comes back in the next 3 years?"

Noukan deadpanned. "Well that would have been useful information 10 minutes ago."

Orochimaru just looked confused. "How would that have mattered?"

Noukan took another drag. "Had I known I would have chose a method that stopped him from regenerating. But I guess it doesn't matter now, I'll just wait three years and kill it permanently."

"Regardless, that's a topic for a later date." Orochimaru turned to Aleister "What were you saying about-"

"Something else?" Aleister smirked.

Naruto awoke from a restless slumber to look at his clock and see that it was 10:30am "Guess they forgot me" Naruto said to no one in particular. As Naruto got out of bed he noticed the scroll that the strange man gave him. He picked it up and looked at it. From the outside it looked like any generic scroll that you could buy in any shop.

 _'I'm not so desperate that I would follow the instructions of some random snake-like guy'_ But despite this he sealed the scroll away; something telling him not to give it up.

At the same time, in the council room, Minato along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, his wife, his daughters, and all of the other council members...including the civilians were in a meeting. "Are you sure about this Jiraiya?" The blond Hokage asked.

Jiraiya nodded "Unfortunately. It seems Orochimaru has allied himself with some powerful allies" Minato leaned back in his chair "To think he could find a summon with the power to kill a fully transformed Jinchuuriki, a Kage no-less, not to mention an army, in a matter of minutes."

Tsunade asked Jiraiya. "How did you even get this information in the first place?"

Jiraiya answered "I placed an information seal on each of my spies. If they die, then the last 24 hours of memory is transcribed onto a designated scroll" He turned to Minato "It took over a decade for me and my student to make, and still in the early stages of testing, but the results are promising." Jiraiya said with pride in his voice.

Kushina stepped into the conversation. "How do you know it's Orochimaru anyways."

Minato replied to this one. "Because in the past 6 years there have only been 4 sightings of Orochimaru; all from around the Hidden Rain."

"But I thought the Rain was in a civil war?" Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"Despite the fact that the Hidden Rain is the most secretive village, I was able to get a few updates from 2 of my spies a week-and-a-half ago. It seems that 6 years ago a stranger appeared out of nowhere and single handedly ended the war, along with killing Hanzo."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Before anyone could say anything, Jiraiya continued. "It seems under this new guy's rule the Village has become more stable than ever before...but that's not all."

"In the past 3 years or so, new technology has started to appear in smaller villages like the Snow and Waterfall. Evidence points to the Hidden Rain as the origin of the technology."

Before everyone could digest all of this Danzō stood up "I say we steal some of this technology and reverse engineer it."

Shikaku (surprisingly) responded to that one. "Don't be stupid, if Jiraiya is right, then one of their summons was able to wipe out an army whose total strength was similar to our own combined strength; the last thing we need is to piss them off."

Danzō begrudgingly sat back down.

Jiraiya smirked. "In a way we're lucky that Yagura forced his prisoners and civilians to fight, if it wasn't for that we would have never gotten this information."

"Umm..."

Everyone turned to Natsumi. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and long pants, with her blond hair in pigtails that went down to her shoulder blades. "Not that I don't find this interesting, but why are we here?" She asked, pointing to her and Narumi.

Minato got up and put his arm around his daughter "Well, I just wanted to introduce everyone to the new Uzumaki heir."

Latter that night, during dinner, things were...tense to say the least. After the announcement was made Minato decided to tell the Naruto, he didn't take it well. As soon as he heard the news he ran out the door and didn't come back for hours.

It took Minato using the seal that he placed on him (as well as his sisters) to teleport to his location and bring him back. He hasn't spoke to anyone since he was brought back.

Having enough of the his son ignoring him, Minato finally spoke "Look Naruto, I know you're mad about Natsumi becoming heir, but you need to understand that it's not personal, it's just that she is more qualified."

Naruto stood up fast, knocking his chair down. "Don't give me that! If it was about being qualified then you would have waited for the Uzumaki Exams in 6 years. You just wanted one of the "Chosen Ones" as an heir!"

That was the final straw.

 _*Slap!*_

Minato slapped Naruto.

"You will talk to me with respect! Now go to your room, you are grounded for the next month!" With teary eyes Naruto ran to his room, slamming his door shut.

"Narumi, Natsumi, go to your rooms, now!" Kushina ordered. Both were about to protest until they saw the look in her violet eyes, a look of pure anger. Knowing better they both ran to their rooms.

Kushina stared daggers at her husband "How dare you hit our son, My Son!" Kushina stomped over to Minato and grabbed his jacket by the collar "Now now Kushina, dar-" "Don't call me darling!" Minato gulped "OK, Kushina please calm down. I know it was harsh, but it was necessary, you've saw the way he was acting, we need to stop it now before it gets any worse."

Kushina pushed Minato back on his chair "Don't talk to me for the rest of the night." She then walked upstairs, leaving a dumbfounded Minato in the kitchen.

As Kushina walked past Naruto's room she heard faint sniffling sounds. Hearing this made her heart break. Wanting to help her son she decided to open his door only to see her son sitting on the floor facing away from the door, rubbing tears out of his eyes. Seeing this made her feel even worse. Gently closing his door she walked up behind Naruto, kneeled and wrapped her arms around him, using all of her willpower to not cry herself.

Surprised at a set of arms suddenly wrapped around him, he quickly turned his head to see his mother with a pained look in her eyes. Without saying anything he just buried his head into the crook of her neck and sobbed. Kushina pulled Naruto to her, letting Naruto release all of his pent up emotions.

After about 10 minutes the sobbing finally stopped, with Naruto asleep. Kushina carefully got up and tried to put Naruto onto his bed, only for him to hug her tighter. After about 3 minutes of trying to get Naruto to let her go, she decided to just let let him stay where he is _'It's going to be while for me to forgive Minato for this'_ Kushina thought as she laid on Naruto's bed, with Naruto still hanging onto her for what seemed like dear life.

 _'I know I have have a lot to make up for, but hopefully he can forgive me'_ Kushina closed her eyes, her final thoughts being _'I could actually get used to this'_.

When Naruto awoke from his sleep (admittedly one of his best) to see he was wrapped in his mother's arms and her ankle-length red hair, it was a nice feeling. Lucky for him his mother was a **very** deep sleeper so he managed to slip out.

As he washed his face in the bathroom he kept thinking about Natsumi becoming heir.

He wasn't so much as think about how unfair it was (even though it was), he was thinking about the Uzumaki Exams. If he beat her in a fair fight during the exams, then that would immediately override the fact that she was chosen and make him the heir. But that was also the problem.

Naruto knew that even with Itachi's training he was no match against her (not surprising considering her teachers), so he was thinking about using that scroll the 'snake guy' gave him.

After taking a deep breath Naruto rolled up his long sleeves to reveal a storage seal (courtesy of Itachi) and summoned the scroll. Taking another deep breath Naruto opened the scroll. The inside was basically one giant summoning seal. Though he only had basic knowledge regarding seals, he knew enough to know what he was supposed to do.

He bit his thumb hard enough for it to bleed and smeared the blood over the center of the scroll. He and the scroll both 'poofed' into smoke. When it finally cleared there was no trace of Naruto or the scroll.

 _(Hidden Rain)_

Both Orochimaru and Nagato were startled when they heard a 'poof' sound. When they turned they saw a very confused Naruto. Orochimaru simply smirked "Well, I didn't expect this so soon."

Orochimaru turned to Nagato, "Think you could alert Aleister for me?" The red haired man nodded and walked off. The snake-like man walked to to the blond, "So I assume you want the power I offered."

The boy nodded.

"Good then, let me take you to my boss," and they walked off to meet the man's boss.

As they were walking Orochimaru decided to question the boy, "Care to tell me what made you so upset? I assume it's the reason why you're here."

Naruto looked at the man nervously before answering "My dad chose my younger sister to be the next heir, despite the fact that the first born is the one chosen."

Orochimaru had a confused look on his face, "What does that matter? From what little I know about Clans, it's the family head that can officially rename an heir, beating her in a fight shouldn't matter."

"Generally speaking that's true, but the Uzumaki had different ways of doing it. Basically, being an heir is just a title with no real weight until you turn 12, when you take the Clan Exams: when the strongest kid of each family is put against them. It's only when they beat all of the kids, and passing a mental evaluation, that they are "officially" an heir."

"But they are giving her so much special attention that it's impossible for me to beat her at my current progress rate, and that's not even considering the Nine-Tails!" Naruto finished his mini-rant.

"I see." was Orochimaru's only response. After a few more minutes of walking they made it to Aleister's room.

What Naruto saw surprised him. I mean seeing an effeminate man floating upside down in a tank of red liquid does tend to have that effect. But that was not the only thing that caught him off guard.

It was the fact that every Human has chakra, he was able to sense everyone else in the room, but not him.

"So you are Naruto" The silver haired man said. "I know why you are here, I am willing to offer you the you power you seek...no need to be nervous, the space inside this tower is separate from the rest of the world, none can sense you or teleport to you, if you have any questions then ask."

"What do you gain from this? I can't believe you're doing this simply to help me"

"Data is all I want. What I am going to do is an experiment, if it works you keep the power and go back to your village. Orochimaru will come by every now and then to get the data on you and your power, but other than that, I couldn't care less."

"What are the risks?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing you have to worry about" Aleister replied. After a few moments of thinking Naruto answered.

"I agree."

In an instant, Aleister had suddenly appeared in front of Naruto with a rod about as tall as him in hand. The rod's outer color is silver with the intertwining tendrils at the bent tip of the rod, having a greenish-blue color, surrounding a crystal-like object in the middle.

Aleister slammed the end of the staff on the floor causing the floor to ripple, like a ripple on a pond.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'We have to send the ANBU out now! We have to find my son!" Yelled Kushina. "Kushina calm dow-" In the middle of talking Minato felt...something. Not only Minato, but every man, woman, ninja, and animal in the world felt ' _something_ ', even infants started to cry.

All of the Tailed Beasts also felt it, and they were scared. Because someone had altered the Natural Order itself.

.

.

.

Naruto fell to the floor on his hands and knees with sweat running down his face, scared. He lifted his head only to see Aleister back in his tube. "Nagato, grab the sword." Aleister ordered.

"What the hell did you do!" Naruto gasped.

"I recreated a weapon. Everything else will come with time."

Before Naruto could ask his questions, he passed out. The last thing he remembered was the man named Nagato wielding a giant, dark-red sword of about 3.9 meters long.

Aleister looked at Nagato "Get started on his cover story."

Nagato bowed and left with the unconscious boy.

 **(End)**


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

**Disclaimer: Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto, and Toaru Majutsu no Index is owned by Kazuma Kamachi, not me**

 **Just so you know this will not be a crossover, I may borrow one or two elements or character designs, but that's it. Also I am not going to be using honorifics like _Kun_ or _San_ , I find it sightly annoying, kinda like when you watch/read something in English and they still keep in the honorifics (Ex. Dusk Maiden of Amnesia), same goes for the jutsu names. **

**Btw just assume that all the characters look the same as they do in Pre-Shippuden, unless stated otherwise.**

 **[Next Day, Hidden Leaf]**

Currently every high-ranking official in the Leaf was gathered in the council room. On the list of topics was the _'something'_ everybody felt yesterday.

"And you didn't find anything?" Minato asked an ANBU by the name of 'Dog'. "Yes sir, nothing out of the ordinary." "What ever it was, it was nothing like when the Nine-Tails attacked." Tsume Inuzuka stated.

'What do you mean?" Mebuki Haruno inquired. Tsume answered "When the Nine-Tails attacked, we all felt its blood lust. The thing we felt yesterday was something else entirely. But whatever it is, it also affected our dogs." Shibi Aburame cut in "Our Kikaichū were also affected" He said in his usual monotone voice.

"Well discuss this later, when we have more information" Minato said. After picking up a piece of paper he continued "Any word on my son?" "I'm sorry sir, but no" The dog-mask-wearing man said with a hint of regret in his voice. Minato let out a sigh "We will wait for another 24 hours. If we get no ransom note then we will intensify our efforts In looking for him."

 _'Who ever it is, they were skilled enough to remove my seal. Odds are they just want money...but the fact that he was taken from my own house means it was an inside job. I have to keep my efforts a secret until I find the rat'_ Minato thought to himself.

"Alright next issue _***Picks up Paper***_ What do _y_ ou all think about sending the Rain an Allie Request." _Danzō quickly objected "Why would we want to Allie our selves with that lesser Village_ _."_

 _"_ _Correct me if I'm wrong. But aren't you the one that wanted us to steal their technology? And lets not forget about the fact that they have a summon capable of destroying an army whose total strength was greater than our own."_ _Tsunade said in mocking tone._ _Danzō let out a_ _ _'Tch'__ _._

 _"_ _But what about Orochimaru?"_ Homura _asked. After of few moments of awkward silence Minato answered h_ _im_ _"This is the way I see it. We can enter an alliance with them and gain some of their technology while avoiding a war, and if they agree we can even ask for Orochimaru as a sign of good faith._ _Plus I want to see this summon_ _and_ _leader for myself."_

 _His logic was sound and not even_ _Danzō_ _could argue it, though he still voted against it._

 _With a unanimous vote (not counting Danzō) it was agreed to send the Rain an Allie Request._

 _After dismissing the council and about to walk out Jiraiya put his hand on Minatos shoulder "The_ Great Toad Sage wishes to speak to you." _Jiraiya opened his scroll and reversed summoned them to Mount Myōboku._

 _After getting to_ _Mount Myōboku Jiraiya_ _and Minato walked to meet_ _The_ _Great Toad Sage._

 _Upon walking through the entrance they were greeted by_ Shima _and_ Fukasaku. " _Jiraiya-_ _boy; good to see you brought you Minato._ _The_ _Great Toad Sage_ _has a prophecy that involves you all."_

 _Deciding to speak,_ _The_ _Great Toad Sage_ _decided to speak of his vision "6 years ago_ _2_ _being_ _s_ _from another world appeared in what you all call the Village Hidden in the Rain._ _One of the_ _being_ _s_ _will be responsible for a great change in the world."_

 _"Wait, I thought my daughters were the children of_ _prophecy?_ _I thought they were the ones that would bring a great change." Minato asked._ _The_ _Great Toad Sage_ _replied "Originally yes, however th_ _ese_ _being_ _s_ _aren't_ _from our universe. Therefor destiny is a moot point since they were never apart of the equation."_

 _"So I guess yesterdays incident was due to_ _one of them_ _?" The Sage nodded "Until yesterday th_ _ese_ _being_ _s_ _were_ _in hiding, we were unable to locate_ _them_ _...but yesterday_ _one of them_ _appeared and changed the foundation of the world."_

 _Minato asked "What do you mean?"_

 _The Sage explained "Each universe has a...'foundation' so-to-speak. These foundations are concepts such as Time, Space, Causality, Nothing, Destruction, Creation, among many others. This being added a concept that was never meant to belong to this universe. What_ _we_ _all felt was the destruction of the old realty being replaced with this new one."_

Neither _Jiraiya_ _or Minato could react to this. They just stood there in silence unable to truly process this information._ _After a few minutes of staring into space Minato finally asked "Is this being the one that is leading the Rain" The Sage simply nodded._

 _"_ _One final question, is it a good idea to to Allie with the Rain?" The Sage quickly replied "I do not know, all I know is that this being will change the world, for better or worse."_

 _Both Minato and_ _Jiraiya_ _bowed and quickly Leaf, still in shock over what the sage had said._

 **[Hidden Rain, Same Time]**

Noukan was talking with _Aleister_ _about Naruto_ _s_ _future "If the boy agrees to stay with us then I want to teach him."_

 _Aleister_ _was quite surprised by this "Really? That's unexpected. Why the sudden interest?" Noukan replied_ _with melancholy_ _"I'm board, and I miss teaching. Seeing how I'm not going to be able to see_ Yuiitsu for the foreseeable future, it would be nice to teach again, to be someones "sensei" again."

 _A_ _fter thinking for a few seconds_ _Aleister_ _agreed to Noukan "Very well. If the boy decides to stay then you may teach him. Now that I think about it he should be up in a few minutes." Noukan bowed and left._

 _Noukan walked to the room Naruto was in. Just as_ _Aleister_ _had said Naruto_ _was_ _awake and rubbing his temples. "Hey Naruto, what do you say to getting lunch?"_

 _Naruto turned his head expecting a man, but instead he saw Noukan. "I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming." Noukan shook his head "No you are not dreaming. So what do you say about lunch?." Naruto blinked a few times before pinching_ _his cheeks._ _Seeing that it wasn't a dream he got_ _out of bed._

 _After walking in silence for a few minutes_ _Noukan grabbed_ _(via biting)_ _a rain coat for Naruto and_ _they exited the tower._ _As they left Naruto noticed that the rain didn't hit Noukan, it just 'moved' around him leaving him_ _dry, even the puddles of water that were right in front of him 'moved' out of his way._

 _The Hidden Rain was setup differently from every other village._ _While t_ _he village was the most industrialized that was not what made it unique. A total of three walls separated the relatively-small village into three sections. The first section_ _(called_ Osiris _)_ _was where the c_ _ivilians_ _and genin lived. It also had its own governing body separate from the other two._

 _The second_ _section_ _(called Horus) was where_ Chūnin _and higher ranked ninja lived with there families. Like the other section it has its own governing body only this one is made up of high ranking ninja appointed by the Council Head, who was appointed by Aleister himself_ _(a.k.a Director-general_ _Aleister_ _)._

 _The only other difference_ _between the two_ _was the level of protection surrounding it and the technology available for purchase._ _The only restriction for traveling between the two was that civilians had to have a pass-port-of-sorts and could not live there without living with a ninja._

 _The final section was called_ Ma'at. This section was off limits to ninja and civilians alike. This was where _Aleister,_ _Noukan and_ _a select group of people lived._ _As well as where all of the new technologies are created._

 _As_ _the Ma'at gate was closing_ _Noukan and Naruto were walking_ _through the_ _Horus_ _section._ _P_ _eople were staring at Noukan and Naruto. Seeing Narutos_ _nervous_ _expression Noukan decided to talk to the kid "Don't worry. They are just not used to seeing people coming from the Ma'at gate."_

 _Before Naruto said anything the smell of ramen and beef filled his nose. Noticing Naruto drooling mouth Noukan decided that this place would be perfect for lunch. As the two walked into the restaurant, a_ _9-year-old_ _girl with mint green hair wearing a waitress_ _uniform_ _hurried to them. "_ _Uncle_ _Noukan!"_

 _The green haired girl jumped down to hug the_ _86-year-old_ _golden retriever. Normally she would be fired on the spot for this behavior, but because of her relationship with Noukan_ _(and his relationship with the mysterious_ _Director-general_ _)_ _everybody was too scared to say or do anything about_ _it_ _so they let it slide._

 _She walked the two to a booth far away from the other customers and took their orders. For Naruto a bowl of beef ramen and Noukan a hash-browns, eggs, and bacon mix in a bowl. As the two were waiting Noukan decided to speak "Tell me Naruto, do you want to stay her_ _e_ _and train with me?" Naruto looked at Noukan for a few seconds "I'm not too sure. But I'll let you know by the end of the day."_

 _After a brief period of awkward silence_ _Noukan decided to ask Naruto a_ _nother_ _question "_ _I_ _f your mother is the last Uzumaki, then why is your dad clan head?"_ _Naruto snickered at the memory "I asked her that a while ago, she said it was because "She was a Ninja, not a paper-pusher" After that she broke the dinner table to prove it."_

 _"_ hahahaha, I have to agree with her on that on-." Noukan heard foot steps behind him. He turned to see the green haired girl caring their food.

As she was giving them their food Naruto asked "Thanks, umm, whats your name?" The girl quickly blushed when she realized that she had forgotten to put on her name tag. "Oh!, sorry, I'm Fū." Looking up from his bowl Noukan looked at Fū "Care to join us? Maybe tell Naruto about your self?"

After checking for her boss Fū sat in the same booth as Naruto. "Soooo, what do you want to know?" After taping his chop sticks on his chin a few times he answered "How about why you call this old dog 'uncle'." Noukan gave the blue-eyed boy a glare that said 'don't call me old'.

Fū smiled before telling her story "It happened when I was 3, a team of ninjas had kidnapped me. Still seems like yesterday."

 **[Flashback, 6 years ago]**

A group of ninja were seen heading west. A crying 3-year-old Fū was draped over the shoulder of one of the ninja. As they were walking they noticed a dog walking towards them "Would you care to tell me why ninjas smelling of sand are in Rain territory."

They ninja caring the girl spoke "We are taking this girl back to our village. You see she was captured by bandits a week ago and sold to a man that lives in the Grass. So we killed him rescued her and now we are returning home, we have no hostile intentions."

" _ ***Sigh***_ If that's so then why are none wearing and headbands and why does the girl smell like a waterfall. Let me guess someone in the Sand hired you 6 to kidnap this girl, how boring." All of the ninja pulled out there Kunai and were about to attack before bullet holes appeared right in the middle of their foreheads, killing them.

The little girl crawled away from the body and stared at Noukan before smiling.

 **[Present]**

"After that he brought me here and I have been living here ever sense. He even said he would teach when I turn 10, only 3 months to go!" Fū shouted. Naruto interrupted "But what about your old-"

"Fū!, YOUR STILL WORKING!" The manager shouted. "Sorry!" Fū left the table. Noukan just sighed "What am I going to do with her."

After another 13 minutes eating Noukan paid the bill and left with Naruto. The two kept walking they came upon an orphanage. "There are many children who would love to be in your situation. Care to tell me why you want to throw all that away? Or to be more specific cause your family pain?" Noukan asked.

Naruto looked surprised for a second before answering "First of all I only want to hurt my father, my mom at least tried to be there for me at the end witch is more than I can say about him and my sisters are just products of his influence."

After lighting a cigar Noukan responded "You know nothing about being a leader." Naruto looked at the dog like he was crazy "Being a leader of a village means that you have to sacrifice yourself to that village. If not then It could very well could lead to war and the deaths of thousands. Don't be mad at your dad for doing what is required of a leader."

That made Naruto furious "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? How the hell can you defend him?" Noukan simply took another drag "I'm not saying that what he has done is right. I'm just saying to wish to hurt him for such a petty reason is, well childish."

The look on Narutos face was one of pure rage.

"You do not have to forgive, but you have to get over it in order for me to teach you how to surpass him. Come find me when you do." After that Noukan left Naruto standing in the middle of the road, rain running over his coat.

 **[Hidden Mist, Midnight]**

Nagato, Konan, and Orochimaru were approaching the Mizukage palace, each in there usual outfits.

"Halt! We need to see your paper-" The guard was cut of by one of Nagatos rods piercing the man through the chest. The second guard readied his kunai. "You bas-" Similar to his friend a rod pierced the man only this time it went through his mouth and out the back of his head.

"huh, I expected this place to be harder to get to." Nagato stated.

"I guess its because the Mizukage decided to take most of his Ninjas/civilians with him during the whole 'take over Rain' thing." Konan said. The trio jumped to the top of the palace.

As they landed they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Orochimaru turned to the bluenette "Deal with them please." Konan nodded and readied her self.

As they landed Konan threw several paper Shuriken. Most of them blocked it but that was what she wanted. Konan made a simple hand sign witch caused the shuriken to exploded, sending shrapnel ripping through the ninja.

Konan noticed more ninja coming from the side so she threw a paper tag. The tag landed right in front of the ninja and before they could prepare themselves Konan made a hand sign causing the tag to explode into a tornado.

The tornado was an F3 with winds so strong that it forced Konan. Nagato, and Orochimaru to use chakra to stick to the ground. The winds wiped through the vicinity picking up buildings, pieces of glass, and ninja, sling shooting them over the entire village like rag dolls. After a minute the tornado finally disappeared.

A small portion of the Mist was completely wrecked, with building demolished, entire pathways uprooted, and the bodies of ninja scattered all over. Luckily the palace was reinforced with chakra so it was still standing. Before she could react Konan was bisected by an enemy ninja.

"You underestimated us girly...wait, what?!." The ninja said.

The lower half of Konan dispersed in to sheets of paper and attached themselves to the ninja. Her upper half also dispersed into paper before quickly reforming in front of the ninja. Some spare pieces of paper formed into a spear. Konan then shoved the spear down the ninjas throat and out his back, killing him.

All of the sheets of paper started levitate and swirl in the air as she reformed, without a single scratch on her. She then looked back at Orochimaru and nonchalantly asked "So what now?"

Nagato also turned to Orochimaru "Care to tell us this plan Aleister came up with?" Orochimaru opened a scroll "Alright I will only explain this once, so listen closely." Orochimaru slammed his hand onto the middle of the opened scroll resulting in a 'poof'.

When the smoke cleared it revealed a cross made out of pure white marble stone roughly 5 feet in length, with the middle of the cross having an elaborate design that resembled light rays coming from the center. Its overall design made it look like a sword.

"This is the way Aleister explained it to me."

 **[Flashback, 2 days ago]**

"Croce di Pietro?" Orochimaru asked.

Aleister elaborated "In my old world the Croce di Pietro was an artifact that, wherever placed, would bring that location and it's denizens under the dominion of the Roman Catholic Church."

"I recreated the cross with the same effect, except whereas the cross from my world would put the location under the churches dominion, this one will bring the location under Rain dominion."

 **[Present]**

"Activating it is a fickle affair but assuming that all the prep-work is done its rather simple." Orochimaru said. "So what do we need to do?" "Neither of you can do anything since I'm the only one that took Aleister up on his offer learn magic. So just make sure that no one interferes." Orochimaru said in a mocking tone.

"Don't start that again, my Rinnegan is too important to risk loosing. And I'm still surprised that you gave up Jutsu to learn magic." The red head said. Orochimaru just shrugged "Magic is superior to Jutsu, its only natural that I want to learn it. Besides I can still use my chakra to do simple things so its not like I'm giving up on my entire life's work."

"Lets just get this over with." Konan demanded.

Without saying anything Orochimaru stabbed the sword/cross into the building. He then began chanting "Let the sky be the ceiling, and let this place be a safe haven for the living. Please grant me protection, O twelve Apostles."

The cross began glowing so brightly that it enveloped the entire building. After a few seconds the light disappeared. Orochimaru turned to the red head "Congratulation on becoming the Amekage, Nagato."

 **[The next Day]**

For the 3rd day in a row all of the council members were in a meeting "Is anyone else getting sick of all of these back-to-back meetings." _Shikaku_ _said._

 _Minato came walking in with a serious face. "Thank you for coming._ _ _ ***Sits Down***__ _The reason why I have called you all here is because something major has happened. The Hidden Mist has been conquered by the Rain."_

Everyone was silent, no one knew what to say. Minato continued "I got an official notice from the 'Amekage' saying that all alliances have been suspended pending a review by the Amekage. And that any question and concerns are to be sent to the Amekage."

 _Danzō_ _decided to say something "Giving this information I suggest that we send some spies and ANBU to investigate this situation. Seeing how they just took it over they should still be weak enough to be susceptible to sabotage."_ Koharu decided to weigh in "I agree. We need to keep an eye on them to make sure that they don't turn on us."

After think Minato suggested an idea "How about we ask to meet this Amekage. That way we can see what he is like?"

Everyone agreed to the proposal (even _Danzō_ _) and sent a message bird to the former Mist village. As they were walking out of the room Tsunade couldn't help but notice that_ _Danzō_ _was in a hurry._

 ** _[Former Hidden Mist,_** ** _Next Day_** ** _]_**

As Nagato was reading through the alliance treaties a knock came at the door. Konan came with a scroll that had a Leaf insignia on it. _'This should be good'_ He thought.

After he read the scroll he thought about it. After a few minutes he decided to agree and left the room. He walked out of the palace and toward Orochimaru. "Hey, I need you to take over for a few days."

Orochimaru turned to see Nagato in his usual outfit "Not even on you third day and requesting me to do you job? How sad." He joked. "Save it, will you?" The snake-man nodded.

"Good, I'll take Konan with me." Nagato walked back to his office got Konan and his Kage hat (witch was a traditional Kage hat but with the symbol of 'Rain' on it) and ran towards the Leaf, just missing the group of ninja sneaking into the boarders.

 **[13 Hours Later]**

Orochimaru was walking into a clear field in the middle of the forest "Come out, your not fooling me little ninja." After he said that 10 ANBU with 'Root' on their masks came out into the open.

"Orochimaru you are a convicted of treason stand there and die."

The pale man just laughed "Well I have to thank you because I finally have someone to test my new abilities on." With that all then of them lunged at him.

" **Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva!** (1) **"** 5 out of the 10 ninja fall to the floor clutching their feet in agony. The other 5 jump back and prepare their jutsu " **Fire style: Great Fireball!/ Wind style: Wind Bullet!** "Two of them say. The wind magnifies the fireball by about 3x the size of the original.

" **St. George's Sanctuary!** (2) **"** Not only is the fireball torn apart, but 7 out of the 10 ninja are also ripped apart, sending guts and blood all over the field. The three ninja left start to retreat.

" **Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth!** (3)" 50 arrows falling from the sky came down and pierced the three causing them to burst in to flame. However screaming could be heard from every direction. Orochimaru ran to one of the screamers only to see 2 'Root' ANBU being burned to death.

The pale man raised his brow "Well I guess that there are more here" He closed his eyes to sense the other chakra signatures. It seems there were 20 others that where hiding from him, witch were all caught up in the last spell...except for 1.

Orochimaru turned to see Kakashi in his ANBU outfit. "Well, well, look at what we have here. I take it you are the spy in 'Root'? I couldn't be luckier."

Kakashi charged his Chidori and ran towards the pale man. Orochimaru grabbed the Chidori with bare hand and kicked the gray-haired man back a few feet.

Kakashi ran back to the man and sent a furry of kicks and punches, all of them blocked. Kakashi then jumped behind the man and kicked his legs.

Before he hit the ground Orochimaru fell onto his hands spun around and kicked Kakashi's face, breaking his ANBU mask.

Kakashi slammed against a tree looking dazed. Orochimaru appeared in front of him and grabbed Kakashi's right arm with his left. With a bloodthirsty grin on his face Orochimaru tore Kakashi's arm off.

"AHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed in pain as he heard his bones breaking and his muscles tearing. Throwing his arm several feet away. "Now time to take that eye of yours." With his right hand Orochimaru put his index and middle finger at the top of his eye and his thumb underneath, he proceeded to rip Kakashi's Sharingan out.

"AHHHHHH!, STOP!, STOP!" But it was too late, his Sharingan was in the pale-mans hands. The pain was too great and he passed out. Orochimaru opened a scroll and summoned a jar of green liquid. He placed the eye in the jar and sent it back to where it came from.

He then sealed Kakashi into a scroll. He had a plan in mind. After pocketing the scroll he sealed Kakashi in, he cracked his neck.

" _ ***Sigh***_ I was expecting more from 'Root' ninjas." He then walked back to the village.

 **[Afternoon, Next day]**

After the usual "what are you hear for" and "Show me you documents" Nagato and Konan made it passed the gate and were being escorted to the Hokage mansion. While they were walking the couldn't help but notice the stares from the villagers. Noticing this the ANBU escort decided to fill them in.

"Everyone already knows that you two are the ones the conquered the Mist, everyone a bit...nervous. That and your robs kinda stand out."

The pair didn't say anything, just kept walking.

As they walked into the council room they noticed they were in some sort of meeting (yet again), but what ever they were talking about was quickly silenced when everyone noticed Nagatos eyes, especially Hiashi Hyūga and Fugaku Uchiha.

"Greetings, I am Nagato, descendant of the Uzumaki clan, wielder of the Rinnegan, and current Amekage." Nagato bowed.

Minato stood up "Welcome to the Leaf. I'. sorry I asked you to come out here so soon, but I thought that it would be best if we got the specifics of our agreement ironed out now."

Nagato walked to the empty seat at the end of the table opposite of the Kage "I as well. So lets get this over with, ask me any questions you-" "NAGATO! KONAN!." The two turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade running through the door.

Nagato took off his Kage hat "Good to see you, Jiraiya-sensei."

"But how? You three are supposed to be dead."

Nagato replied "Yahiko is the one that died." He turned to to face the council "If any of you want to know our history then ask Jiraiya later. Now then, your questions." Jiraiya was about to say something when Tsunade grabbed his shoulder, shaking her head 'No'.

Deciding to move things along Minato started with the questions "You said "Uzumaki" are you from the Land of Whirlpools?" Nagato shook his head "While I am an 'Uzumaki' I was born in the Rain."

Minato nodded "I have to ask you about the sightings of Orochimaru around the Rain. Are you hiding him?"

"Orochimaru is the assistant to the Rain's Director-general. As such he is under his jurisdiction, not mine."

Minato raised his brow "Director-general? What would a ninja village need with that?" "And what Kage would let someone else usurp his authority." _Danzō_ _added._

 _"_ _Director-general_ _Aleister_ _is the one that stopped the civil war and killed Hanzo. He is also the one that came up with the new technology we use, rebuilt our war-torn village, made alliances with 5 different villages, and made us into one of the most economically stable villages in the Elemental Nations. You will address him as if he were a Kage."_ _Nagato demanded._

 _Nagato looked back at_ _his_ _fellow Kage "Orochimaru is the one that helped advance our medical practices, built our Ninja Academy, as well as invented several new ninja tools for our shinobi. An alliance with the Leaf is not worth losing him." He said firmly._

 _"_ _You sure about that? Orochimaru's not exactly the most trust worthy." The toad sage said._

 _Nagato simply smirked "Orochimaru is a scientist first, he will not pass up the information and power that_ _Aleister_ _has offered, and even if he was he is not stupid enough to fight_ _Aleister."_

 _"_ _'Power' What do you mean power?"_

 _"_ _ ** _*Sigh*_**_ _4 years ago_ _Aleister_ _gave us each an opportunity to use his type of power, one beyond chakra. I declined because there was a chance that I would interfere with my Rinnegan._ _And no, I'm not telling you what it is_ _"_

 _"Speaking of power, is it true that it was your summon is the one that wiped out the Mists army?"_ _Tsunade asked._

 _"Summon?_ _You_ _mean Noukan? Then yes he did." Konan answered._

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _RING!_

 _Nagato grabbed something inside his cloak and pulled it out, revealing a slim rectangular device. "Well it looks like Orochimaru wants something," Everyone's eyes widened at that last part._

 _He then taped the device and put it to his ear "What is it?" After a few seconds Nagatos eyes narrowed "I see, send me the seal." He tapped it again and put it on the desk._

 _"It seems that Orochimaru caught and killed a group of ANBU's that had infiltrated. And they all had 'Root' on their masks, care to explain."_

 _Everyone immediately looked at_ _Danzō._ _Minato took a deep breath "I'm very sorry about what_ _Danzō_ _did, I assure you that I had no idea about this and he will be punished accordingly."_

 _"It doesn't matter, you have already seen what will happen if this situation happens again. Oh, and one more thing." Nagato grabbed his device and taped it a few times before swiping it in the air, causing_ _Kakashi_ _'s body to 'poof' into the council room. "Orochimaru saved him so he could tell you what happened. Listen carefully, If any Leaf ninja come to the former Mist village I will consider it..._ _an act of war_ _."_

 _A sudden force forced everyone (except Konan) to face plant onto the table, or in the_ Sannin's and the ANBU's case _the floor. After a few seconds the pressure stopped and the two left._

 _As they were walking Nagato started tapping his device and put it to his ear._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Noukan, how is my cousin doing?" "_ _You know your not exactly his cousin right?" Noukan asked rhetorically. "Will you just answer me Noukan." Nagato demanded._

 _"Fine, he hasn't come out of his room in the past few days." Nagato sighed "Thanks, I will inform_ _Aleister_ _of the events later." After that they hung up._

 ** _[Hidden Rain]_**

 _Orochimaru was in front of_ _Aleister_ _informing him of last nights events "That's about it, we will have to wait for Nagatos report later. "_ _Aleister_ _nodded._

 _"_ _Oh, and I have this." Orochimaru held out the jar "I got the other eyes as you requested. How long do you think that it will take before we can access kamui's dimension at will."_

 _Aleister_ _replied "Now that Nagatos the leader of the Rain I think that it will be about 2-4 years. With all of my extra time. Anything else?"_ _Orochimaru asked "_ _A_ _re any closer to going back to your world?"_

 _Aleister_ _sighed "No. Something keeps interfering with my locating it. At this pace I may need to summon my mentor, but that will take years of preparations."_ _Orochimaru nodded._

 _"Very well, your done for the day."_ _Orochimaru bowed and left the room._

 ** _[Unknown]_**

 _In a void beyond the dimensions a gender less, white,_ golden-haired _being with a halo was staring into the void. "So your here"_

 _The being turned to the voice to see_ a cute young girl with long black hair that went down to her hips, wearing a black Gothic Lolita fashion dress. "What do you want Ophis."

"I want to ask you something. How strong is your apprentice?" The raised his brow "Why do you want to know." The girl sighed "Great Red has been interfering with him, and I have a feeling he will eventually find out who it is and confront them. I want to know what I should do."

The being answered "It would take you, Great Red, and Trihexa together to have a chance to kill him. If you want a percentage then it would be 23% chance that the 3 of you could kill him and 33% chance of you 3 winning."

The being continued "If I were you I would stay away from the Gap."

Ophis looked down "What do you think the collateral damage will be?" The being thought for a moment "I would say the destruction of the Dimensional Gap. Why does he care so much anyways?"

Ophis replied "He hates the fact that he is stronger. He was too scared to go to his native world due to the fact that there are many who could kill him, but now that he is in a weaker universe he is trying to mess with him."

The being smirked "Things are going to be interesting in the coming years."

 _1)_ ** _Scarlet Stone of Pexjarva:_** _A_ spell causes the bones of the feet of the target knee starting to feel a deep pain as the joints between the bones are stretched apart by force.

 _2)_ ** _St. George's Sanctuary:_** A high class defensive spell which tears apart the space of his surroundings, generating a void.

 _3)_ ** _Sulfur Rain Will Scorch the Earth:_** An attack that throws about 50 arrows from top to bottom that can drill and burn the target. One arrow is sufficient to turn solid stone into dust. 


End file.
